witcherfandomcom_ar-20200216-history
ينتهي شيء، ويبدأ شيء (مهمة)
}} ينتهي شيء، ويبدأ شيء هي خاتمة لعبة وتتبع أحداث تيد ديرياده، العصر الأخير. المهمة تتضمن ثلاث نهاية محتملة والتي يقررها جيرالت (اللاعب) مباشرة بشأن سيري والمشهد السياسي للممالك الشمالية. الشروط تتعلق كل نهاية بشروط معينة يجب تحقيقها ألا وهي: النهاية "السعيدة" - سيري تصبح ويتشر باب المسرد سيري و وايلد هانت. وانتهت في تيميريا أيضًا، مع عودة الويتشر إلى فيزيما لإجراء محادثة أخيرة مع الإمبراطور - وإخباره أن سيري لن تعود مرة أخرى. بانتظار جيرالت في وايت أورتشارد - استعدت سيري وتجهزت لتبدأ رحلتها. هل تتساءل، إلى أين ذهب الويتشر ورفيقته، وماذا حدث لهما هناك؟ هذه، عزيزي القارئ، قصة أخرى تمامًا. }} الخطوات * اتبع الحاجب. * اذهب إلى القلعة المدمرة. * (اختياري) طارد القزم. * انتظر الشخص الذي من المفترض أن تلتقي به. * اذهب إلى النزل. شروط النهاية لا بد من الحصول على نقاط إيجابية أكثر من النقاط السلبية أو تساويها. إن ذهبت سيري لرؤية الإمبراطور، لا بد أن تخسر نيلفغارد الحرب (إما عن طريق تجاهل مهمة مصلحة الوطن أو الانحياز لجانب ديكسترا خلال المهمة). النهاية "الحلوة المرة" - سيري تصبح إمبراطورة باب المسرد سيري و وايلد هانت. وانتهت في تيميريا أيضًا، مع حلول فصل الشتاء بكامل قوته، حيث كست الثلوج الأرض بإحكام، وانطلق الويتشر ورَعِيَّته لاصطياد الأرانب. لم يتم اصطياد أي أرنب، ولكن بالرغم من ذلك، لقى تنين متشعب الذيل حتفه. ومع ذلك، لم يكن هذا أهم حدث في ذلك اليوم. ذهبت سيري للتنزه سيرًا مع جيرالت وهذا أثبت الأمر الأكثر أهمية على مدار حياته. وأخبرته أنها ستقبل عرض الإمبراطور وستذهب إلى نيلفجارد، وهناك ستكون وريثة للعرش، وبعدها ستصبح إمبراطورة أقوى دولة في العالم. وهناك وفد من نيلفجارد ينتظرها بالفعل ليصطحبها إلى مدينة الأبراج. وماذا حدث بعد ذلك، هل تتساءل؟ ما المصير الذي واجهه كل من جيرالت وسيري؟ هذه، عزيزي القارئ، قصة أخرى تمامًا. }} الخطوات * تحدث إلى الصياد. * اذهب إلى مكان الاجتماع. * اذهب إلى عش الفتخاء. * اذهب إلى البحيرة. * تخلص من الدب بإلقاء قنبلة. * قم بإلقاء قنبلة على الحفرة في الثلج. * اجمع السمكة. 0/4 * اذهب للتنزه سيرًا مع سيري. شروط النهاية لا بد من الحصول على 3 نقاط إيجابية أو أكثر، وكذلك أثناء مهمة دماء على أرض المعركة لا بد أن يصطحب جيرالت سيري لرؤية الإمبراطور. بالإضافة إلى ذلك، يجب أن تفوز نيلفغارد بالحرب عن طريق إنهاء مهمات الاغتيال ويجب أن يكون جيرالت دبلوماسي مع ديكسترا أثناء مهمة واضح وضوح الشمس لإتاحة مهمة مصلحة الوطن. وأثناء المهمة، لا بد أن ينحاز جيرالت إلى جانب التيميريين حتى تفوز نيلفغارد بالحرب. النهاية "الحزينة" - سيري لا تعود من قتال الصقيع الأبيض باب المسرد سيري و وايلد هانت. وانتهت في تيميريا أيضًا. وبعد فترة وجيزة، دخلت سيري البرج في جزيرة أندفيك، إلى غير رجعة، وعاد جيرالت إلى فيلين ودخل مستنقع كرووكباك بوج. عثر جيرالت على آخر عجوز شمطاء في قرية المستنقع وقتلها، وانحنى نحو جثتها المرتعدة وانتزع ميدالية فيسيمير، والتي احتفظت بها سيري أبد الدهر. وقد كانت تلك هدية تذكارية من صديقيه المفقودين. ماذا حدث بعد ذلك، هل تتساءل؟ هذه، عزيزي القارئ، قصة أخرى تمامًا. }} الخطوات * تحدث إلى المستذئب. * إن اختار جيرالت العفو عن المستذئب: ** اتبع بيريم. ** اقهر الصيادين. * إن اختار جيرالت قتل المستذئب ثم وافق على طلبه: ** اقهر الصيادين. * اقتل آخر حيزبونة. شروط النهاية لا بد من الحصول على الأقل 3 نقاط سلبية. مقاطع مصورة النهاية السعيدة= Witcher 3 - THE BEST ENDING - Ciri Becomes a Witcher. Triss Romance Witcher 3 - Geralt Meets the Dwarves who Stole his Boat on the Isle of Mists - Master Mirror Witcher 3 - Geralt Saves Tomira from the Witch Hunters If Radovid Wins |-|النهاية الحلوة المرة= The Witcher 3 Wild Hunt - PC AR - WT 154 - معركة إيريدين - العصر الأخير - ينتهي شيء و يبدأ شيء Witcher 3 - CIRI IS EMPRESS & Leaves Geralt - Bittersweet Sad Ending |-|النهاية الحزينة= Witcher 3 The Worst Ending - Killing the Werewolf معرض الصور نهاية سيري= Tw3 good ending.jpg|النهاية السعيدة - جيرالت وسيري على المسار Nilfgaardcity.png|النهاية الحلوة والمرة - سيري على سفينة متجهة إلى نيلفغارد ذات الأبراج الذهبية Tw3 flashback Ciri doesn't return.jpg|النهاية الحزينة - سيري لا تعود من البرج (في الصورة) |-|نهاية الحرب= Tw3 flashback Dijkstra wins.jpg|سيغيسموند ديكسترا منتصرًا بالحرب في نوفيغراد Emhyr triumph Novigrad.jpg|الإمبراطور منتصرًا بالحرب في نوفيغراد Tw3 flashback Radovid V winner.png|رادوفيد منتصرًا بالحرب في نوفيغراد |-|مصير الشمال= Tw3 flashback Dijkstra unites the North.jpg|ديكسترا موحدًا الشمال تحت رايته Tw3 flashback Temeria liberated.jpg|تيميريا تستعيد استقلالها بتحولها لدولة تابعة للإمبراطورية Tw3 flashback Radovid's witch hunt.jpg|صائدو الساحرات يحرقون كل من له علاقة بالسحر بعد انتصار رادوفيد |-|مصير الإمبراطور والمعارضة= Tw3 flashforward Emhyr death.jpg|الإمبراطور إمير فار إمريس مقتولاً من شعبه بعد هزيمته بالحرب Tw3 flashback Nilfgaardian Executions.jpg|إعدام المعارضة النيلفغاردية بعد الانتصار في الحرب |-|حاكم سكيلغا= Tw3 flashback Cerys rules Skellige.jpg|سيرس آن كريت ملكةً لجزر سكيلغا والتي اهتمت بالتعمير بدلاً من الحرب Tw3 flashback Hjalmar rules Skellige.jpg|هيلمار آن كريت ملكًا لجزر سكيلغا والذي قاد غزوات عدة ضد نيلفغارد Tw3 flashback Svanrige rules Skellige.jpg|سفانريج تويرسيخ ملكًا لجزر سكيلغا والذي حولها لملكية مطلقة |-|نهاية جيرالت الرومانسية= Tw3 flashback Triss' Ending.jpg|تريس تعالج جروح جيرالت في منزلهما في بونت فانيس Tw3 flashback Yen's Ending.jpg|ينيفر وجيرالت معًا Tw3 flashback Geralt's alone Ending.jpg|جيرالت مقاتلاً الوحوش بدون حبيبة تصفح en:Something Ends, Something Begins (quest) تصنيف:مهمات الويتشر 3 الرئيسية تصنيف:مهمات في البستان الأبيض تصنيف:مهمات في فيلين تصنيف:مهمات في فيزيما